The Paths
by Gray's Wolves
Summary: (Changed) This is a collection of short story self inserts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a redo of the short fanfiction 'The Journey of a Yuki-onna', more so to suit my idea for a fanfiction after having re-read Larim's 'Revenge Trip' comic.**

Reincarnation, a wonderful opportunity for those that want to make something out of a failed previous life and hell for those that want a heaven of sorts to live in peace. I guess for me it was both.

Being reborn into the world of Naruto as Yuuki gave me a great chance to become powerful and important in this world. However, my chances were limited thanks to the little hell that is the hidden mist, and it wasn't even durning a good time either, it was just a few years until the third shinobi war broke out.

But it does seem that I have some luck on our side as I found myself born into the powerful Yuki clan. The techniques that were used were far superior to the ones that haku used which seemed mainly for academy/genin clan members. I quickly gained an upper hand against my fellow classmates, through both my bloodline and knowledge.

I was six when I graduated from the academy and placed on a team with a Houzuki clan member and Kayuya clan.

The team was a good combination of brains and bronzes. It wasn't long until we had gained our first kills, something that felt me awed at the social reception we faced when we got back. There was congratulations and other things of the like, almost like a initiation to adulthood of sorts like spartan training.

This world is so different from my old one.

I was eight years old when I went into the chunin exam with my team, however instead of facing off against other nation's teams, it was our own. I guess the concept of international cooperation hadn't yet come around.

Anyways, my team came out as the dominant group and earned a reputation as being ruthless, thanks in part to the Kayuga member. The fact that all of us were clan bloodline users, did not help the growing issue of conflicts between the regular and bloodline shinobi.

Five years later, I'm thirteen and the third shinobi war is in it's third year. I'm the only surviving member of my original team. The Kayuga member rushed into a battle that couldn't be fought and the Houzuki member died of electrocution at the hands of an Uchiha, I don't even want to talk about how our teacher died.

So many people I know are dying around me, comrades, friends, _Family_, I don't know how I hung on.

Five long miserable years later, and the war is finally over, I'm eighteen. One would think that it is time for celebrating but thanks to our fourth Mizukage we're not.

Civil war is braking out and the purge of bloodlines is on the rise. A few members of our clan break off to hide but everyone knows that there's safety in numbers.

Hardly a year later and there is already talks amongst the clan of leaving Kirigakure but the leader is firm in his belief for the the village. However things change...well more like I decide to change things. A kunai to his throat forces him to resign his position.

I pull everyone together, ninja and civilian, blood and marriage relation. Asking them what we should, and barely two hours later, everyone reaches a general consensus.

We leave Kirigakure for Konohagakure.

Some hunter-nins are sent our way but we easily dispatch the silent killers who are untrained to face our frontline techniques, that I helped advance. The armour technique that I created, uses the mirrors to form something similar to samurai armour, which really helped.

However it is once we reached the border that the real issue arises.

The Yellow Flash.

I quickly order everyone raise their hands and stop as soon as I saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of my eye. I gave a prayer too.

Thankfully, he saw this before attempting to massacre us, I nearly cried when he didn't.

Then I found out that he has become the fourth Hokage, I truly did start to shed some tears but I whipped them away. Can't show the members weakness.

I begged and pleaded with him to grant sanctuary for my clan. I offered everything from secrets of Kirigakure to my own body. He eventually gave in but not without everyone undergoing a length interrogation process, which was more of the police interrogation not the beat the information out of you interrogation.

A year later and my clan is given a clean bill for serving and living in Konohagakure. I instruct my fellow clan members to make sure to spread the horrors of the purge against bloodlines to give sympathy to us and our case.

It helped a lot. Talks of sending us back were squandered by the swaying hearts of the public and shinobi, especially the clans.

I also happened to find an interest by the name of Akio, a chunin on his way to becoming a jonin. He was a charming man and was good friend to me which was something I loved him for, also very easy to 'tease'. Some of the clan members showed distaste for an 'outsider' to have relations with me but I quickly put an end their pursuit.

Another two years in and I was married to Akio, it was as simple as the clan elders would allow it to be, which I was grateful for. Also a child is already coming but there is some worrying complications.

I find myself thankful that Jiraiya is in the village as I ask for a mission to be given to him, payed be me for him to find Tsuande and her assist to aid in birth. He gets them, probably more for the fact that I offer to pay off all of their debts.

I'm loaded from all of the missions and bounties I took.

The birthing was painful but it was worth it when I looked it into my beautiful daughter's eyes who are just like mine.

It's a shame she wasn't born in Naruto's year, a reincarnation like her would have been good to replace Sakura on team 7.


	2. The Conquer

"English/Germanic language" (Haven't decided)

"**Japanese"**

The Path of the Conquer

This new world i have come to is strange and weird, at first I thought it was a time just before the renaissance but the names of kingdoms just didn't mach up with anything i knew. But it didn't matter nor did my new found gender, i would still use my knowledge to advance my self into a position of power even if it's in the shadow of a future husband. However a little change in my plans arose one day when i was four.

Father was talking to one of the counts that had come for a visit.

"The people of Gelel have still not been making any moves, they've just been going to sea."

The Gelel...that sounds familiar, like from that show...

"Any word of where they're going?"

It couldn't be...

"None, sir."

Could it?

"Father?"

"Yes, child?"

"Who are the Gelel?"

He smiled and picked me up in his arms.

"They were an empire that once ruled the entire continent that were legend to have a power called the Gelel stone that gave their warriors power over nature it's self."

It is.

A slight change in plans then.

Plans were made but i couldn't act on many of them yet as i had no husband to have the power behind them. Many would make me look like some kind of madwoman, and that wouldn't do for any kind of future plans i have.

Thankfully, times were good, no plagues or famine so i was able to get married early, just after my 16th birthday.

The groom was nice I guess, I have no idea if he was handsome or not but the talk from the maids seemed to say that he was. Although i also had no idea really about what a romantic relationship entailed so an arranged marriage helped. So did it with power too, as he was the Crown Prince of a kingdom that reminded me all to much of Prussia and our's of Hannover.

Carl was a good man, but he was so easy to rap around my finger with a charming smile and sway of the hips.

"What if i told you that i knew how to make the Gelel people's ships but better?"

The bed was still ruffled by our activates of which we were currently basking in.

"Do you?"

A kiss on the lips.

"I do."

"Then i would put thousands to work on them."

And thus it began.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I'm really getting tired of this.

"The king was truly a great leader."

Carl's father had died, I hated the entire affair which is probably why i was spending so much time in bed with Carl more then ever.

"Hopefully there will be some heirs to ensure the line."

Not until i can be sure a safe birth.

A flash of a smile and they were on their way.

Carl's rise to throne allowed for the Naval reforms to go along smoothly, and many, especially those along the coastline loved it for it created a navy that could prevent future raiding by the gelel people.

However the economic, industry and army reforms were hard, the occasional rebellion from the nobles or noble-led peasant rebellions happened but firearms and artillery soon silenced them.

I was still frustrated by the slow progress I wanted to get to the cold war-era technology soon, but we are still just at the world war I-era tech.

"My king,"

I pulled myself closer to him well in the ruffled sheets.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Is there anything you want, i mean you have given so much well i so little."

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes.

"A child, one of our own and i couldn't care for the gender...'

Ask and you shall receive.

The whole experience was incredibly painful, but so worth it and in the end the two of them came out. _The two of them._

I felt so exhausted even on the fourth day.

"Charlotte, how are you?"

"Exhausted thanks to you."

The look i sent him made him flinch.

"Sorry."

"It was worth it, anyways."

Veni, vidi, vici

By the time i was 24, most of the continent was under our control, with only the eastern portion remaining, which was that of the Gelel people and some of their vassal states. Other countries had tried to copy us to resit but non really could beat us and after a while, most of them just gave up.

"Mama."

The little tugging at my dress, could only be.

"What is it Hans?"

"Could you read me this book?"

It was a training manual for the military.

He's just like me.

Another two years, and it's time.

Our tech is around late-world war II to early cold war and we've gathered information from fishermen and merchants who were captured by our covert submarines.

"It's time."

Carl looked up from the documents on his desk.

"What is?" 

"For us to go to the other Continent."

"I thought you wanted to wait longer."

After gaining the information, i think it's quiet time. We currently seem to be just before the suna-oto invasion of konoha.

"No, our people need more land and resources now."

"Alright, which fleet should we..."

"No, going to introduce our selves and allies, preferably in the leaf so that were not facing all of them at once."

"Right, so what do you suggest?" 

"I'll go on the first fleet's 1st squadron."

I had the four frigates in a holding pattern around the harbour in stand by mode, just in case the ninjas decided to attack. Then sent in one of the offshore patrol boats in to the harbour with the best interpreters we had to negate.

"Ma'am, the GIS Augustus is reporting that their willing to negate."

It turns out that we had arrived just as the exams were starting. Perfect timing for my plans.

We let slip to Leaf the hard information that we've been gathering from the captured vessels, some of which were sand village ones. Offering an alliance to help them against the sand and sound villages, which will help with public relations.

"**So in exchange for aiding in the planned invasion during the exams, you will allow us to take the sand's land without any complaint."**

I don't want them whining about this like what America does.

"**Agreed, although you will have a tough time, it's their own land and they still have a sizable army."**

"**We'll make do with the small force we have."**

By small i mean theatre army size, but they didn't need to know that.

The day of reckoning came.

"**I'm amazed that you let these children fight under such deadly conditions,"** I said, whilst Sasuke and Gaara fight

I know that it's necessary for them to survive but i felt a need to relieve my body guards of their opinions.

"**It's necessary in this way to attain shinobi that can fit the rank of chunin," **the third said.

"**Yes, well where i come from the..."**

"**BLOOD..MY...MY BLOOD!"**

The screams caused a stir amongst the crowd.

"My god," one of the guards said.

The sand fell off Gaara, i could see the blood...

"**Shall we?"**

The sand shinobi deployed the smoke but it was no use against the thermal goggles of my body guards and the sound four was no more but swiss cheese.

The ANBU came in just as my body guards were lighting up Orochimaru.

"Ma'am, we'll be escorting you to the designated helicopter," my body guard said.

I could see the battle erupting around as we went out of the stadium, the hind based attack helicopters were doing a nice job of cleaning out the snakes that had been summoned. The rigged air ships were good as home bases for them and allowed for the quick deployment of troops and fire support.

The shinobi on both sides seemed to be shocked by the new weaponry as it was quickly turning into a massacre.

"**Move out of the way kid."**

A genin was standing between us and the helicopter.

"You're messing things up, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

The kid looked up and the eyes that presented themselves to me, were the same as mine. How interesting, I didn't think that there would be others like me.

One of the body guards brushed her aside, and we quickly got on the helicopter.

The invasion went far better then planned.

It seemed that they had used their elite jonin in the attack on the leaf, leaving only a handful of ANBU, along with chunin and genin behind. They didn't even have their kage so it was just mop up for the most part as most of their forces were concentrated at the eastern border of course that left them wide open for a sea borne invasion.

The open environment of the desert was perfect for us to see for miles around, which was perfect for the armoured divisions that cleaned up the rest of their forces after the landings pushed so far inland.

By the seventh day of the invasion we were nearly at the northern most edge of the country. The hidden village was in our hands, so was the oil fields (which they didn't really do much with) and the country's capital.

"**We wish to surrender."**

The group before me was the last remitments of the shinobi forces of the sand.

"**Unconditionally?"**

I popped another grape in my mouth, watching as they stared hungerly at the food beside me. Clearly they haven't eaten very much in the last while.

"**No, we wish to negate."**

"**I'm only willing to allow the traditional way of life to continue and that of the shinobi clans but the hidden sand shall be disbanded."**

"**We're willing to pay reparations to continue..."**

"**Reparations? I don't have need for that when i can roll over your people at my leasure, now take the terms."**

The invasion went perfectly with minium loses and it's since left the shinobi world in fear over just how well we pushed through the sand's defenses. Although having over 3/4ths of the army invade all at once with a force equaling 10,000,000 helped with that.

Currently the kage/leaders were gathered along with my husband and i over our invasion of the sand.

"**YOU HAVE NEARLY CAUSED ANOTHER WAR DUE YOU SIGNING AN AGREEMENT WITH THESE FORGIENERS!"** the fourth Raikage yelled at Tsunade.

Tsunade was brought in due the Leaf needing a new Hokage saying 'We're not all that weak from old age'.

"**The agreement was signed due to the aggression of our former allies the sand along with the sound, we we're worried that when the war started that we would be along against all the other shinobi states. However it did not escalate to this point."** Tsunade responded.

"**What of the one tail?"** Mei asked.

"**The children of the fourth Kazekage have been taken into the protective custody of the state until further notice, and the child with the one tails will be allowed to keep it until his death at such time we will be willing to part with the one tails."** Carl said.

"**Part with it?" **Mei asked.

"**We have no need for the tailed beasts other then for research about charka as we have other weapons that preform better so we'll be will to slipt with the one tails for money and/or land,"** Carl said.

Nukes, cluster bombs, earthquake bombs and carpet bombing do the same effect.

"**And what are they, could you tell us how you make them?"**

"**I'm sorry but they are state secrets, however we can tell you that we have enough ordinance to wipe this continent off the globe 3 times over,"** i said with a giant smile on my face.

When the US and Soviet Union created a large amount of atomic bombs, it created MADD preventing them from attacking each other. Now there is no one to compete with, nor did they know the destructive until now.

"Are you sure that there there?"

"_Yes, we can see a man with a orange swirl mask and a black robe with red clouds on it along with a man with multiple piercings, orange hair and a black robe with red clouds."_

It almost feels like an illusion that i just had to make sure.

"Okay, prepare to for aftermath watch."

"_Roger, pulling to safe distance."_

CLICK

"Deliverance, you have a go for payload delivery."

"_Roger, readying for release of payload over target."_

Now, we just have to wait for the explosion.

Another conference was being held between the shinobi world and us.

"**I have heard of talks of 'repealing the invaders', well no longer,"** Carl said to the kage's and their leaders who were on camera.** "A terrorist group called the Akatsuki had sided with the village hidden in the rain, and we have hence forth destroyed them utterly as you all know."**

"**What do you want?"** Tsunade asked

"**Unconditional surrender,"** Carl said.

The fire daimyo chuckled **"Nonsense, Tsunade I'm sure that you can..."**

"**Can we get any terms?"** Tsunade asked with her face in her hands.

"Momma?" the twin sister of Hans asked me.

"Yes, Luara?"

"Why did you change things?"

"To thrive."

**So this is the end of the 'Conquer', it may seem a bit Mary Sue but from what i saw in in the movie 'legend of the stone of Gelel' the people on the Gelel continent had to have been at least in the late medieval period if not early modern period to have been able to produce such ships. Also image just how powerful cold war-era armies would be with charka enhances troops.**

**PLEASE leave a comment I'm excited to see what all you readers have to say.**


End file.
